Zero Gravity
by Cheeriobeads
Summary: Its a busy day at the Amusement park. Rivaille and Eren are on a date...with each tries to outdo the other in their seduction.


_Amusement parks were evil places,_ decided Corporal Levi as he maneuvered his way between little children and sticky bodies drenched in sweat. The only reason he ever left his station was because of that brat. The exact same brat that was now happily walking back to him with a great big…._oh god no._ Eren was walking back to him, holding a banana covered in chocolate, and rolled in nuts on a stick with a sly grin on his face. Sensing where this was going to go, Rivaille put an unamused look on his face and stared stonily and resolutely into Eren's eyes, refusing to betray the uncomfort he felt in his pants.

As Eren stood in front of him, the wicked grin in his eyes was direted straight at Rivaille. Finally cracking, the Corporal let out a small "Tch" and turned his head to hide a smile. Seeing this, Eren's eyes lit up. Grabbing Rivaille's hands, Eren dragged him into a secluded corner of the otherwise busy amusement park. With his back against the wall, Rivaille fidgeted and pulled at his pants. If he thought he was uncomfortable now, oh was he in for a surprise. Still grinning wickedly, Eren lowered his lids, and took the banana into his mouth before giving the tip a swirl, and munching on nuts. Licking his lips, Eren directed his now smoldering gaze at Rivaille, who was still leaning against the wall. Seeing Rivaille's half blushing face, Eren decided to up the ante.

Needless to say, by the time he finally finished the banana, both parties had to take a it of a rest and…deal with some things before being able to return to the amusement park crowd. As they two walked, they reached a secluded area of rides that very few people had been able to find. Here, the lines were short, or non-existent and very few rides were on, with the park attendants standing aside with bored looks on their faces. Walking around, the couple realized why the rides were so barren. These rides were very outdated, with bigger, better versions of them in the main amusement park region. Suddenly, Rivaille stopped. The ride that stood in front of him gave him the perfect excuse to retaliate for Eren's little banana fiasco from earlier. It was a great big green spaceship. It was the kind of ride that spins you around and around, faster and faster, until you're stuck onto the walls and cannot move under the zero gravity. Grinning, Rivaille tightened the hold he had on Eren's hand and dragged him towards the ride.

Gesturing to the half dozing attendant, Rivaille and Eren flashed their ride pass hand stamps and walked onto the spaceship. Picking a spot right next to each other, they stood in their cubicles and pulled the loose strap from their right side over to a hook on their left. Settling down, the bell sounded signaling a start to the ride. As the spaceship started getting faster, and bodies started feeling heavier and harder to move, Eren reached out his hands to see if he could. Bad mistake. As the pull of the zero gravity got heavier and heavier, his hands shot back and ended up above his head, leaving him in a very compromising position he could not budge from. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rivaille slowly undoing the strap that held him in place. Narrowing his watering eyes quizzically at Rivaille, Eren tried again to move his hands, to no avail. Suddenly, Rivaille was free, and immediately turned himself over, and held himself over Eren's cubicle.

As the ride started turning over on its axis, the push against the cubicle wall got more and more forceful. In doing this, Rivaille's body got pushed harder and harder into Eren's body. Now, Rivaille was the one grinning. With Eren's hands over his head, and their bodies pressed together by the spinning ride, there was little that could be done to change their positions. Eren let out a moan over the hard press of their bodies and tried to buck his hips, and succeeding, only to have his lower body smashed back against the back of his cubicle under the force of the gravity. It was then that Rivaille let go of the bars he had been holding onto and got pushed even closer to Eren. Their legs got tangled, and their hips getting ground together. Rivaille hissed at the contact. He had never expected Eren's hands to be in such a position, and it just aroused him more.

As they stared, the ride finally started slowing down, and the push of the gravity finally lessened. To avoid falling, Rivaille quickly turned back, and pulled himself back into his cubicle and strapped himself down. Eren still stood in his cubicle in a shock, pulling his arms down and squirmed. As the two exited the ride, both were holding their hands awkwardly in front of their…obvious issue in their pants. As they hit the cold air outside, Eren shivered and unconsciously pushed himself into Rivaille's warmth. Grinning at this, Rivaille took this opportunity to snuggle closer to Eren, and whispered in his ear, "You liked that didn't you Eren…lets go home, I can't wait anymore."

Eren shivered again, this time from anticipation and not the cold. Grinning, he leaned down and gave his commander a peck on the lips. But Rivaille would not let Eren go that easily. As Eren pulled back from his peck, Rivaille grabbed the nape of his neck, and pulled his lips back down. Swiping a tongue across Eren's lips, Rivaille could still taste the chocolaty banana taste from earlier. Pulling back, Rivaille wiped his thumb across Eren's moist lips, before seductively licking it off. Eren gulped and his eyes lowered, revealing a very aroused face. Rivaille grinned and leaned closer, whispering, "Eren…lets go home."


End file.
